


От забора до обеда

by XTOHb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Army, Humor, M/M, Routine, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTOHb/pseuds/XTOHb
Summary: Пытающийся скрывать свою симпатию к капралу Эрен, сам капрал, непременно суровый и занятый неотложными делами, повседневные заботы скаутов и щепотка почти не смешного армейского юмора.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Уроки субординации

— Капрал, вызывали?

Эрен нарисовался в дверном проеме почти неожиданно. Было бы неожиданно, если бы первый раз так. Но обычно шумный и неуклюжий в повседневной жизни мальчишка становился похож на самого себя в бою, когда шел к Леви. Он возникал из ниоткуда, нарочито старался быть предельно спокойным и сконцентрированным, внимательно слушал, стоически сносил вполне оправданные побои, справедливо возмущался — если возмущался, конечно, — и четко отвечал на поставленные вопросы.   
Откуда что берется, спрашивается?

— Шлюх вызывают, Иегар, — откликнулся Леви, не поднимая глаз от скудного солдатского завтрака, состоящего из тарелки похлебки и куска хлеба. — Ты же не шлюха?

Эрену пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не выдать с на-гора: "Я не был бы против стать ею для Вас!" — очень уж хотелось увидеть мимолетное смущение на лице капрала, но оно не стоило последующих побоев. Да и вообще, никто не говорил Эрену, что капрал обязан смутиться. Он мог сразу убить, и все тут. Поэтому Иегар вытянулся по стойке смирно и отрапортавал:

— Никак нет, капрал! Я просто не представляю, как по-другому выразиться.

Леви поморщился и отложил ложку.

— Вообще не выражайся, — посоветовал он, наконец-то поднимая глаза. — Просто поступи так, как поступил бы настоящий солдат - попроси разрешения обратиться. 

— Есть! — снова выкрикнул Эрен. — Капрал, можно…

— Издеваешься? — перебил Леви, ощущая, как левый глаз начинает потихоньку дергаться. — Можно за хуй подержаться!

Даже если Эрен очень старался быть серьёзным и сконцентрированным, получалось у него плохо. Раздолбай, он и за Стенами, прости Господи, раздолбай.

— Ой, прошу прощения! — Эрен треснул себя по лицу ладонью, не только показывая, что сам журит себя за глупость, но и скрывая пылающие щеки. "Я бы с радостью, капрал, но Вы перережете мне шею". — Разрешите…

И вновь был перебит.

— Ну подержись, если сильно хочешь.

Это было не обязательно для проведения воспитательной работы, но Леви всё же не смог удержаться.   
Это была старая разводка, которую очень любил Ирвин, и которой он научил всех хорошо знакомых ему военных и полицейских, даже если они этого не хотели.  
Это была старая разводка, необязательный элемент воспитательной программы, но Леви для пущей эффектности и эффективности даже встал из-за стола и, не меняясь в лице, принялся расстегивать ремень на поясе…

Капрал даже не сразу сообразил, что произошло. Только когда из коридора донеслось "Ты бы хоть дверь закрыл!" голосом Ханджи, он понял, что стоит, держась за ремень и глядя в пустой дверной проём. 

Эрена как ветром сдуло. 

Леви тихо выматерился и сел доедать похлебку, мысленно дивясь пугливости Эрена и тому, куда так быстро улетучилась его концентрация.

А концентрация эта никуда не улетучивалась. Секрет был прост — если бы не она, то Эрен точно бы попал под трибунал во второй раз, только уже за изнасилование старшего по званию, а оно того не стоило. Да и вообще, никто не говорил Эрену, что капрал позволит ему себя изнасиловать — он мог сразу убить, и все тут.  
Поэтому дисциплину ему на самом деле стоило подтянуть. 

**P. S.**

— Капрал, разрешите обратиться!  
— Ого, Иегар, ты все-таки научился вести себя со старшими по званию надлежащим образом! В таком случае, разрешаю…  
— Спасибо, капрал!  
— Всегда пожа… СРАНЬ ГОСПОДНЯ, НЕ В ТИТАНА, ЭРЕН!


	2. От забора до обеда

Разведкорпус старался по возможности не зависеть от торговцев и властей. Это было достаточно проблематично, но если Крылатые находили способ не прогибаться ни под кого, то они и не прогибались. Например, зачем закупать еду, когда можно её вырастить в пределах собственного же штаба?   
Этой идеей почему-то загорелся Ирвин, следом за ним — Ханджи, а дальше пошло-поехало.

Вот теперь Леви прохаживался вокруг старинной крепости, служившей Легиону штабом, и ломал голову над тем, где посадить картошку.   
Нарочно не придумаешь: герои человечества, единственные его защитники, и тут… картошка!

— Капрал, разрешите обратиться!

Леви с подозрением покосился на в очередной раз выросшего из-под земли Эрена. Над тем, как последний вдруг появился за его спиной на совершенно открытом пространстве, капрал думать не хотел. Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь.

— Обратись-ка ты к врачу, Иегар, — устало произнес он. — Или обратись пеплом и развейся. 

— Э? — Эрен состроил удивленную физиономию. — Это почему? Зачем?

«Твое дело не задавать вопросы, а исполнять приказы», — хотелось ответить Леви, но он воздержался от этого, зная, что Эрен на самом деле честно попытается либо найти врача, либо развеяться. И если с первым вариантом все было не так плохо, то вот со вторым…   
Объясняй потом, товарищ капрал, как ты угробил последнюю надежду человечества.

Поэтому Леви пришлось признаться:

— Затем, что я скоро с ума спрыгну, если ты и дальше будешь выскакивать, словно черт из табакерки.

\- Я понял. Постараюсь больше так не делать, — пообещал Эрен. — Так разрешите обратиться?

— Не постараешься, а точно не будешь, — с нажимом поправил младшего по званию капрал. — Ты обращаться не в титана собрался, как в прошлый раз, я надеюсь?

Иегар густо покраснел, памятуя о своей прошлой ошибке.

— Нет, я что, совсем дурак, чтобы на одни и те же грабли?.. — обижено и одновременно смущенно ответил он. — Я это… разрешите доложить, вот. 

И карман оттопыривать, сопроводив сие действо громким «Докладывай!», Леви не стал. Отчасти потому, что карманов на форме не было.

— Валяй, — меланхолично произнёс он вместо этого, цепким взглядом пробегаясь по двору штаба и отмечая для себя наличие больших открытых пространств. 

— Я, согласно вашему приказу, в кладовке убрался, — отрапортовал Эрен, вытянувшись по струнке. — Швабры и тряпки систематизировал, лопаты нашел, ведра вымыл и одно в другое составил…

— Днища…

— Кто?

— Никто! Днища ведер ты вымыл?

— Разумеется! — Эрен, казалось, ещё больше оскорбился. — Я же не хочу все заново переделывать.

— А если я проверю? — Леви недобро сощурил глаза. В сочетании с тем, что его выражение лица в общем и целом доброжелательно не выглядело, это производило жуткое впечатление. 

В ответ Иегар лишь изобразил какую-то гримасу, призванную, видимо, показать, что он пребывает в святой уверенности, что к его работе придраться невозможно. 

— Ладно, живи пока, — снизошёл капрал. — Но только не уходи никуда. Дай мне найти место под эту гребаную картошку, и пойдем проверять твое творчество. 

— А разрешите мне ещё что-нибудь поделать! — вдруг встрепенулся Эрен. Глаза у него сделались большие и испуганные, словно у напортачившего ребенка, боящегося, что его проступок раскроется, если уже не раскрылся.

— Ой не нравятся мне твои интонации, Иегар, — покачал головой Леви, но вновь наткнулся взглядом на по-щенячьи просительный взгляд, — но если тебе горит… дуй за лопатой и копай. 

— Что копать? Вы же ещё место не выбрали. 

— Всё копать, — не оставляя ни шанса на помилование ответил Леви. Он кивнул на высокий каменный забор, отделявший штаб от остального мира. Иногда этот забор казался хуже всех трех Стен вместе взятых, особенно когда срочно нужно было оказаться за ним. — Вот отсюда, от забора. И до… до… до обеда, в общем, копай. И после обеда копай.

— Мне что, всю территорию в пределах перекопать? — развеселившийся было Эрен вновь сделался воплощением вселенской скорби. 

— Да хоть всю территорию, в пределах стены Роза! — безразлично бросил Леви, все же надеясь, что это мальчишка как приказ не воспримет. — Только смотри, чтобы после этой твоей перекопки никто в штаб в сраных сапогах не входил. Увижу, что пропустил кого-нибудь — убью! Ясно тебе?

— Да, капрал, — почти простонал Иегар, — разрешите идти? — и, дождавшись от старшего по званию кивка, припустил в сторону здания штаба.

Иногда Эрену казалось, что проще один раз сорваться, чем постоянно самому напрашиваться копать «от забора до обеда», чистить картошку и красить к приезду высокопоставленных чинов травку в зелёный цвет.

Но ему нужно было ещё убить всех титанов, прежде чем в очередной раз попасть под трибунал. Первым делом — титаны, ну а Леви потом.

  
Никакую картошку, естественно, Разведкорпус не вырастил. А ведь могли бы хоть раз послушать Конни Спрингера — человека, наиболее близко общающегося с Сашей Браус.

Надо было видеть, как Браус, со слезами на глазах, давясь, но всё же запихивала в себя последнюю картофелину — чисто из жадности, — но это уже совсем другая история.


	3. Весь мир — театр

На залитом солнцем плацу перед главным штабом Разведкорпуса тренировались бывшие курсанты сто четвёртого отряда. В чём конкретно они тренировались, сказать было сложно: по всему выходило, что каждый придумывал упражнения от балды, так как, в общем и целом, выглядело сие действо весьма неплохо, а присмотреться — мама дорогая!

В отличие от всех прочих, Конни Спрингер упражнялся в актёрском мастерстве. Он, злобно прищурившись и весьма точно воссоздав на своем лице подобие знаменитого капральского покерфейса, прохаживался перед Жаном туда-сюда, всеми силами стараясь казаться ещё и устрашающим. Жан давился со смеху, но исправно отвечал на вопросы в той же шутливой манере, в которой задавал их невозмутимый с виду Конни. 

Вопросы сыпались один за другим, злобный Конни-Леви так и мечтал найти пробел в знаниях подчиненного, но тот исправно отвечал на всё, что бы ни было ему задано.   
Вокруг актеров медленно собирались все бывшие курсанты. Когда веселье вокруг достигло своего апогея, Конни рявкнул из последних сил:

— Рядовой Кирштейн, стоишь ты в карауле во время экспедиции, и тут со стороны леса к тебе медленно, но уверенно подползает Ненормальный титан! Твои действия?!

— Отведу пьяного Эрена спать, а потом пожалуюсь вам, товарищ капрал! — выпалил Жан и тут же расхохотался в голос. 

Его примеру последовали все, от веселящейся обычно по поводу и без повода Саши, до самого Эрена — шут с ними, с двумя идиотами, раз уж их невозможно переделать. Довольный успехом Конни, тоже хохочущий, раскланивался в разные стороны, Жан поглядывал на Микасу: выражение её лица было непроницаемым, но она же стояла тут и смотрела на него! 

В этот момент ничего, совершенно ничего, не предвещало беды.

— И кто потрудится мне объяснить, что здесь происходит?

Голос капрала прозвучал как-то слишком громко, учитывая, что заговаривали между собой и смеялись скауты не менее оглушительно.   
Больше всего повезло тем, кто быстро соображал и быстро бегал. Они ретировались из поля зрения разгневанного Леви первыми.   
Чуть меньше повезло тем, кто медленно соображал и быстро бегал. Компенсировав затраченное на понимание ситуации время своей скоростью, они все-таки успели избежать гнева капрала.  
Так же дело обстояло и с теми, кто быстро соображал и медленно бегал. Они просто начали двигаться чуть раньше.   
А так как все, кто медленно бегал и медленно соображал, были либо отправлены домой на первых днях обучения, либо убиты титанами, то на плацу остался только… Эрен, размышлявший туго в силу особых обстоятельств. 

Леви, мысленно радуясь, что побить подвернувшуюся жертву можно будет от души с оглядкой на кровь титана, текущую в жилах этой самой жертвы, размял кулаки…

Эрен пожалел, что не умеет проваливаться под землю так же незаметно, как порой появлялся из-под неё, и приготовился в акте втором спектакля «капрал Леви в гневе» выступить в роли главного зрителя. 

По совместительству — главной жертвы.


End file.
